


Hiding

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Crush, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirty, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Love, Lesbians, Love, Naked Cuddling, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Sexy, Smut, True Love, a story about acceptance, amber house, amberprice, lesbian couple, only love, rachels little secret, rachels room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel Amber and Chloe Price are from different Worlds, the one rich, the other poor, thats why they have a secret relationhip. One day after they had some "fun" together, Rachels parents come home earlier, Chloe has to hide. Rachels and her father have a fight and Chloe flees and fall from a tree, this will have consequences.......(Both are 19, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 4





	Hiding

The blue haird has her head on the normally shorter girls shoulder, the girl with blonde hair and her blue feather earring in her left ear hold her girlfriend close, she even stole a little kiss from the blue haird girl. "You know how much I love you" Chloe say lovley to Rachel "you just showed me" the blonde say flirty and pull Chloe close to her, place a gentle kiss on the blue hairds girl lips and add lovley "but I love you more" both smile at each other as Chloe turn her body and now both lying opposite to each other, Chloe stroke over Rachels hair and let out a gasp, the blonde shake her head to the side and ask "wahts wrong?" Chloe look in her girlfriends doe-eyed worried look and say "you know....it sucks, that" Rachel take Chloes hand and stroke with her tumb over the blue hairds hand "I know, I wish things would be diffrent, really Chloe" Rachel say honest "yeah I know, maybe If we can talk then" Chloe try to say but her girlfriend shake her head "you know what happend last time, Its to risky, I dont want you get hurt" Rachel made a pause and countine "again". The blue haird with the shoulder tattoo get close to Rachel and hug her "youre the only one who could hurt me, we have to least find a way somehow" Rachel smiles big, she love it how soft her girl can be, the blonde girl stroke over the not tattooed arm and say loveing "I know, I really try, just give me some time, we will find a way", the blue haird grins and start to climb over the blonde one, they kiss softley, the blonde has her hand on the blue hairds back, Rachel feel the soft lips from her girl on hers, how it always makes her crazy "so you ready for round two?" the blonde ask flirty and Chloe smile, give her a pssionate kiss and stand up.

Rachel get her body up and ask suprised "Hey, what are you doing?" Chloe walk in her fully naked body to Rachels writing desk and put on her black pantie and bra "youre not leaving are you? I told you we have at least 3 hours" Rachel say to her girlfriend, Chloe walk back to Rachel give her a kiss and say "I have to pee" "In underwear?" Rachel say a bit disapoinet "I can not risk that the walls or plants see me naked, only you" Chloe say funny, Rachel start to laugh fall back in bed and say in her sarcastic actor voice "that would be very tragic", she hear how Chloe close the door. In the meantime Rachel starts to think how happy she is she has Chloe in her life, shes the only one she can trust and can be herself, they meet at a firewalk concert 3 years ago and since then they together. They had not always a secret relationship, but Rachels family is Rich and they have a name here in Arcadia bay, Rachel hate that soo much, her Mom even liked Chloe and tried to convince her husband that they are a right match but for Rachels Dad that has no space, Chloe is a droug abuse girl from a broken home, they had so many fights about that, Rachel always suportive over Chloe, she has at home enough trouble with her Step-dad and Mom, Rachel is always here for her girl, she tried so many ways but her Dad wont listen, Rachel hopes if he would giver one chance mabye it would be better.

"Hey what you thinking?" Rachel get riped out from her toughts "Just how much I love you" Rachel say with a smile, Chloe jump in her underwear back in the bed and cuddeling to her girl "I know it wehn youre lying Rach, you know you can talk with me" Chloe say lovley, Rachel cuddle to her girl, kiss her collarbone and say "I know Its just. I wish things would be diffrent" and then they hear how Rachels Dad James scream from down "HEY RACHEL HONEY, WE ARE BACK!" "FUCK!!" Rachel say and quick she stand up, fast she slip in her purple panty and pull on an grey longer pullover, she open the door and say nicley "Oh hey I diddnt know youre back, Im coming in a minute down" and close the door "assholes" Rachel mumble "What should we do know?!" Chloe say a bit in panic, Rachel fast grap Chloes jeans, tanktop and jacket and hand it over to her "Here you hide in the warderobe I try to make it quick" Rachel say and Chloe look at her unsure "maybe I just climb down from youre balcony like always" Chloe say and Rachel hold her girlfriends hands and say "No, I dont want that you have to go already, please trust me, stay here" they look in each others eyes as Chloe say "yeah fine", Rachel smiles give her a kiss and Chloe hiding in the warderrobe.

Rachel was ready to go as the door open and her dad step in "I told you im on my way" she say and her Dad stand now in the room "yeah Im just making sure youre okay?" he say, Rachel look at him confused and ask "why I wouldnt be okay here?" her dad look at her and say "as we drove back here we saw that Truck three houeses away parked in a side street" "and beacuse of a Truck three houeses away I wouldnt be save?" Rachel ask again confused "Rachel we know who this truck belongs and I tought we talked about that, shes not the right girl for you" James say louder "and I tought we have talked that with her its over, I dont see her anymore, why you dont trust me? Mom trust me!" Rachel say also loud back, James look over her daughter and ask "why you dressed like this?" Rachel look over her and say angry "what? Im at home, I think I can dress like this." "half naked! Not in our home, did you learn this from that punk?" James say angry, Rachel roll her eyes and say angry "yeah sure, sorry dad but whats youre problem im not a kid anymore, I can dress how I want and again im at home here, this is my room" she make a gesture with her fingers, "fine I think we go down to youre mother and we see what she has to say" James say and Rachel follow him and say "fine".

Chloe hear how they walking down, she get out of the warderrobe and hear screaming, how again Rachel defend Chloe, how again Rachels mom Rose try to settle the sitaution, Chloe had enought from fights, she quick dressed herself and heading out from the window, she climb down the tree but fall "ouuu,shit" the blue haird say and quick check her right ankle "ou, that hurts" she mumble to herslef, she try to stand up but its to hard for her _fuck!! what Im doing now!_ she thinks and start to slide, carefull that nobody noticed. Meanwhile in the Amber kitchen they fight now since 10 minutes as they hear a loud boom "what was that!" Rachels dad ask "Propertly just a bird?" Rachel say and James look angry at his daughter "dont think Im stupid Rachel, I knew it! I knew that girl is here!" "James please, stop that" Rose try to convince but it was to late, all three walking outside wehre there heard that noise and there was Chloe lying in the grass try to steal away from here.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Amber" Chloe say in her charming way "so shes not here!?" James say angry "Oh Chloe you are okay?" Rose ask worried beacuse she noticed Chloes behaviour, she walks over her and see her ankle "IF YOU WOULD ACCEPT THE LOVE OUR CHILD HAD FOR THIS GIRL THIS WOULDT HAPPEN!" Rose is now very angry, Rachel quick walks over and be there for her girl "so you defend her now!" James couldnt belive it "Rachel honey, you bring Chloe inside, in the fride is some ice, I will talk with youre dad now" Rose say to Rachel "Mom..you" Rachel say worried because of Chloe, Rose give her daughter a gentle stroke over her shoulder and a nice. Rachel walk with Chloe inside and place her at the leaving room, they hear how Rachels parents fight, Rachel brought Chloe the Ice and ask "why you didnt stay?" "I was just tired of all this, Im sorry" Chloe say apologizing "Hey, its okay, all that matters is that youre okay" Chloe smiles at Rachel and they share a soft kiss.

Nearly one hour later only Rose come back from the garden, she see that Rachel had made for her and Chloe something small to eat and drink "So how did it go" Rachel ask unsure "Your day will know thinking about his behavior honey and Chloe from now on youre always welcome here, no more hiding, I told my Husband he have to life with or he can see what he will have" "Wouw, really? thank you soo much" Rachel is so happy that she heading to her Mom and hug her "Thank you" Rachel say happy "I know I should have done this long ago, Im sorry Rachel and Chloe, you dont desrve this, I hope from now on, things will be diffrent" Rose say and see how her daughter is back on the couch next to Chloe "It has to" the blue haird say.

Some weeks later it was all like it should have be from the beginning, James has accept it, he even had a long talk with Chloe and understands things now better, Rachel is more then happy and finally things can go alright.


End file.
